Related Applications
This application is related to the U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 47,982, filed May, 7, 1987, and entitled "OFFSET SIDE BEARING STRUCTURE FOR WELL CAR" by inventors Donald B. Yates and Eugene R. Tylisz, and the U.S. patent application having Serial No. 47,980, filed May 7, 1987, and entitled "Well Car End Structure Having Frameless Radial Truck" by inventors Ray L. Ferris and Phillip G. Przybylinski.